Problem: What is the number of centimeters in the length of $EF$ if $AB\parallel CD\parallel EF$?

[asy]

size(4cm,4cm);
pair A,B,C,D,E,F,X;

A=(0,1);
B=(1,1);
C=(1,0);
X=(0,0);
D=(1/3)*C+(2/3)*X;

draw (A--B--C--D);
draw(D--B);
draw(A--C);

E=(0.6,0.4);
F=(1,0.4);

draw(E--F);

label("$A$",A,NW);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$D$",D,SW);
label("$E$",shift(-0.1,0)*E);
label("$F$",F,E);

label("$100$ cm",midpoint(C--D),S);
label("$150$ cm",midpoint(A--B),N);

[/asy]
Explanation: Since $AB\parallel EF,$ we know that $\angle BAC = \angle FEC$ and $\angle ABC = \angle EFC.$ Therefore, we see that $\triangle ABC \sim \triangle EFC$ by AA Similarity. Likewise, $\triangle BDC \sim \triangle BEF.$

From our similarities, we can come up with two equations: $\dfrac{BF}{BC} = \dfrac{EF}{DC}$ and $\dfrac{FC}{BC} = \dfrac{EF}{AB}.$

Since we have $AB$ and $DC$ and we want to find $EF,$ we want all the other quantities to disappear. Since $BF + FC = BC,$ we try adding our two equations: \begin{align*}
\frac{BF}{BC} + \frac{FC}{BC} &= \frac{EF}{DC} + \frac{EF}{AB}.\\
\frac{BC}{BC} = 1 &= EF\left(\frac{1}{DC} + \frac{1}{AB}\right)\\
\frac{1}{\frac{1}{DC} + \frac{1}{AB}} &= EF
\end{align*} Now we plug in $DC = 100\text{ cm}$ and $AB = 150\text{ cm},$ giving us $EF = \boxed{60}\text{ cm}.$